


Coco's Porn Club

by OpenLion



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Club, Smut, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Greetings student of Remnant.My name is Coco Adel. If you have taken one of these forms it must mean you are interested in my new club. It’s aim is to simply hook you up with the guy/gal of your dreams and maybe film some sex the likes of which Remnant has never seen before. To make sure we get you an ideal match please answer all questions honestly but if you don’t feel comfortable answering a question, don’t worry!I look forward to watching you in action!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Lie Ren, Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall/Pyrrha Nikos, Cinder Fall/Ruby Rose, Cinder Fall/Weiss Schnee, Coco Adel/Blake Belladonna, Coco Adel/Cinder Fall, Coco Adel/Emerald Sustrai, Coco Adel/Glynda Goodwitch, Coco Adel/Pyrrha Nikos, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel/Yang Xiao Long, Emerald Sustrai/Sun Wukong, Emerald Sustrai/Yang Xiao Long, Glynda Goodwitch/Nora Valkyrie, Glynda Goodwitch/Pyrrha Nikos, Glynda Goodwitch/Ruby Rose, Glynda Goodwitch/Winter Schnee, Glynda Goodwitch/Yang Xiao Long, James Ironwood/Winter Schnee, Jaune Arc/Cardin Winchester, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Mercury Black, Jaune Arc/Neptune Vasilias, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yatsuhashi Daichi, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren/Yang Xiao Long, Mercury Black/Neptune Vasilias, Mercury Black/Yang Xiao Long, Mercury Black/Yatsuhashi Daichi, Neopolitan/Penny Polendina, Neopolitan/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Neopolitan/Velvet Scarlatina, Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Nora Valkyrie/Velvet Scarlatina, Nora Valkyrie/Yang Xiao Long, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina/Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos/Penny Polendina, Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose & Sun Wukong, Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Sun Wukong/Yang Xiao Long, Velvet Scarlatina/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias, Weiss Schnee/Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Yatsuhashi Daichi/Nora Valkyrie, Yatsuhashi Daichi/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 66
Kudos: 169





	1. Ruby Rose

**Name:** Ruby Rose

**Team:** RWBY

**Sex:** F

**Sexual-Orientation:** Bisexual (F Lean)

**Dom/Sub:** Depends on Partner

**Kinks:** Anything goes

**First Time:** Me and Yang used to make out in the shower and she used to lick my pussy after, I don’t remember the first time because it was so frequent they all blurred into one. First time without Yang I sucked Jaune off in the showers one night after losing a bet with Weiss, I didn’t realise she’d followed me in until I felt her wet tongue devouring me with the hunger of ten Ursae!

**Scroll No:** XXXXX-XXXXXX

**Crush:** Penny Polendina 

**In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush:** We strip each other while making out before we fall onto the bed together, I crawl over her pale and sensitive skin while she moans my name as my tongue works over her body. Eventually I get rougher and rougher with my movements until I slap her and grab her by the throat making her cum uncontrollably. She then breaks free, something awakening within her as she returns the favour and slams me into the bed before pulling a giant strap on out from her bag and ruining my virgin pussy and arsehole with her hard, powerful thrusts.

**Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome:** Hell Yeah

**Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with three other people:**

**Person 1 Name:** Weiss Schnee

**Team:** RWBY 

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** She restrains me in her glyphs and does whatever sexual deviance come to her secretly perverted mind while she degrades me for being her little slut while I pretend to cry. When her nature gets the better of her and she releases me I’m going to turn every inch of her arse and chest red while she begs me to stop as she cums over and over again at my will.

**Person 2 Name:** Blake Belladonna 

**Team:** RWBY

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** I want her tongue to ravage me while I cry her name to the heavens and release all over her pretty little face. I then beg to eat her magnificent arse which she refuses to let me do until I tell her I’d do it anywhere. Of course she’d agree to that, I’ve added a fair few stains to her book, not that she’d notice, the pages are already hard enough to separate, anyway she tell me to do it in the changing room in front of everyone and who am I to refuse eating the best arse in Beacon while all the other girls get off to the sight of it. After that she marks me with her scent before dragging me into the communal shower and letting everyone use my body before she realises her mistake and is mobbed by sexy, horney students.

**Person 3 Name:** Yang Xiao Long

**Team:** RWBY 

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** She’s my sister. We've already done so much together but I really really want her to pop my cherry, apparently it hurts and if it does I want to be in the pair of arms I trust most.

  
  


**Signature of Consent:** R. Rose

  
**Coco’s Notes:** Fuck Ruby you have some very sexy fantasies. I can’t wait to set you up with some of our other members and for the rest of Remnant to see you live out these desires as they are all so perfect. I’ll leave you with the ultimate decision as to who takes your virginity. When you come round for an interview you’re definitely not leaving my bed for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was an outlier from the multi part short stories I wrote. It didn't really fit that style but it's a fun concept.
> 
> I have 17 chapters already written and plan to upload daily until these are complete. Requests are open but characters I haven't written will only appear after the original 16 chapters and I will tell you if said character is done (RWBY and JNPR will be the first 8).
> 
> This is going to be a nightmare to tag so I'd appreciate help and suggestions there.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and have a great day.


	2. Weiss Schnee

**Name:** Weiss Schnee

**Team:** RWBY

**Sex:** Female

**Sexual-Orientation:** Lesbian

**Dom/Sub:** Dom Sub

**Kinks:** Bondage, Trampling, Being treated like a common whore, maybe Rape RP

**First Time:** I got off with my sister's girlfriend after she caught me masturbating to the sight of the two of them. She kissed and stripped me before my sister caught us, she then made her girlfriend take my virginity as she tortured us both with her semblance.

**Scroll No:** XXXXX-XXXXXX

**Crush:** Pyrrha Nikos

**In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush:** She ties me to the bed while kissing her way over my small chest while her fingers drive me wild.

**Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome:** Yes (but please don’t tell them)

**Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:**

**Person 1 Name:** Ruby

**Team:** RWBY 

**Person 1 Sex:** F

**Person 1 Dream:** I want to be trapped in a complicated and painful torture device and the only way to free me is for her to use my body for whatever sick purposes you decide. Also please don’t tell her what it’s for, I want her genuine reaction.

**Person 2 Name:** Blake Belladonna 

**Team:** RWBY 

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** She’s a Faunus, I’m a Schnee, I want her to let out her years of hatred for the company out on my body, maybe a false interrogation or something, I just want her to hurt me because of my family, maybe send them an extended cut with even more pain and play it off as a White Fang hostage situation where they have seemingly captured me and use my body for their deviant pleasure. Maybe even try to bait my sister into a rescue so we can do the same with her.

**Person 3 Name:** Yang Xiao Long

**Team:** RWBY 

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** A sparring match in which she can’t touch me, I tease her, stripping her clothes away with one delicate slash after another, once her beautiful body is exposed I let her catch me, she decimates my clothes and body in a vicious counter attack using her semblance, once my aura is gone I present my arse to her which she uses to get the rest of her anger out of her system and I am left unable to walk, maybe she can take my cunt afterwards for good measure.

  
  


**Signature of Consent:** Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the SDC

  
**Coco’s Notes:** Holy shit Weiss you’re dark, I definitely want to set you up with Pyrrha as you two would attract a lot of attention together. I can also look into to a torture chamber for Ruby but I’m not sure keeping her in the dark is entirely ethical. Yang also shouldn’t be a problem, we’ve all seen her fight and even if we tell her up front what it’s for she’ll be up for it. I’m not sure about Blake, yes it sounds incredibly hot but it could have a massive political impact and spiral out of control, I think a domination/mock interrogation could work but not with a White Fang theme. Anyway come up for another chat so I can see what I’m working with.


	3. Blake Belladonna

**Name:** Blake Belladonna 

**Team:** RWBY 

**Sex:** F

**Sexual-Orientation:** Polyamorous/Bi (Heavy F lean)

**Dom/Sub:** Switch

**Kinks:** Name calling (degrading and racist), anal play, lacitation (me drinking), sensual sex, really rough sex, mind break, rope bondage, choking, death 

**First Time:** When I first joined the White Fang we were sent on an overnight recon job, after we had completed our mission and set up camp a young male wolf Faunus lifted up my shirt and played with my chest. I was petrified with fear, both of his ears and what was happening. A young Chameleon girl who eventually became my best friend pushed him off me and told him to get lost, she then lay next to me and did exactly the same thing, this time I felt no fear, only the will to submit to her touch. I woke up with her in the morning and we held each other and kissed, she was brilliant, I wish we could've stayed together.

**Scroll No:** XXXXX-XXXXXX

  
  


**Crush:** Yang Xiao Long

**In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush:** I want her to pin me to the bed, whispering all the things she loves about me into my ear. I then want her to demonstrate each of her points with her sensual mouth wordlessly conveying its message with tender and romantic kisses while her soft hands highlight the parts of me she loves before she can’t take it anymore and we end up having really passionate and fiery sex as she fucks me so hard the bed splits beneath us then she holds me close and tells me she loves me. 

(I really want this to be a genuine confession, and I want you to keep the camera's hidden so It's like a real night for us, we don't have to film it at all I just want her to tell me how she feels so I can tell her I feel the same way.)

**Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome:** Yes, I hear them all masturbating and they're always moaning each other's names.

**Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:**

**Person 1 Name:** Sun Wukong 

**Team:** SSSN

**Person 1 Sex:** M

**Person 1 Dream:** I just want him to take me hard and fast in some feral Faunus on Faunus action, I also want to feel his tail around my neck and I wouldn't mind if he wanted to give me and Yang a baby, in fact I'd consider him family.

**Person 2 Name:** Weiss Schnee

**Team:** RWBY 

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** I want to be tied up on a table before she comes in. I want her to whip me and degrade me for being a Faunus and relieve herself by taking out her inner racist on my body, once I’m a broken mess I want her to wrap a noose around my neck and lead me outside to make an example, the scene ends with a shot of a rope straightening and an ominous cracking sound, I can even use one of my clones for maximum effect, I've got pretty good at faking their deaths to look real.

**Person 3 Name:** Pyrrha Nikos

**Team:** JNPR

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** I want to test how invincible she really is, I want to tie her up and drive her insane until all she can think about is me pleasuring her, I want her to beg for me to make her feel good while I fulfill her every wish and she can’t get me out of her head. Maybe me and Yang let her join in with a threesome when we degrade her like the whore she will prove to be.

  
  


**Signature of Consent:** BB X

**Coco’s Notes:** Well Blake, I didn’t really plan for this to be a hookup service but if you and Yang can get together then I wish you all the best. Also your idea with Sun will work out well though I'm not sure about the family idea. I wish you all the best with your endeavour to break Pyrrha and if it works out it will be insanely hot. Interestingly enough both you and Weiss have similar ideas. While I was originally resistant to the idea due to external politics I think we can play this off as a two parter and be fine, I’m not sure about a mock execution though that might be a bit too far, maybe an extra scene to upload on a more 'depraved' site.


	4. Yang Xiao Long

**Name:** Yang Xiao Long

**Team:** RWBY 

**Sex:** F

**Sexual-Orientation:** Lesbian

**Dom/Sub:** Dom 

**Kinks:** Very rough sex, slapping and hair pulling, breast worship

**First Time:** I used to lick my sisters pussy in the shower but other than that I’ve only had sex once, a girl in signal academy pulled me into an empty classroom and stripped me while I struggled, I was stronger and got the upper hand, I tried to fight her off at first but then when she started moaning when I slapped her tits I pinned her to a desk and bruised her slim body while fingering her to a powerful orgasm. We then started dating but it didn’t go anywhere.

**Scroll No:** XXXXX-XXXXXX

**Crush:** Blake Belladonna 

**In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush:** I just want to touch her glorious breasts and that bellabooty while she screams my name, I want to grind against her cunt with my own as we hold each other and cum together as our cum soaks our stomachs before we lick each other clean and share the taste.

**Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome:** Certainly

**Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:**

**Person 1 Name:** Neon Katt

**Team:** FNKI

**Person 1 Sex:** F

**Person 1 Dream:** I saw her training in the gym when she flashed me, she then proceeded to dance around me flashing and slapping herself and all I wanted to do was grab her, slam her onto a bench and silence her with my tongue while I used her own weapons to fuck her sensless with different types of dust.

**Person 2 Name:** Nora Valkyrie 

**Team:** JNPR

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** I know from experience and rumours that Nora is extremely competitive, openly flirty and very dominant so I want to challenge her to a weightling competition, the winner gets to use the loser as a sex slave for 24 hours and live out whatever perverted desires they wish.

**Person 3 Name:** Coco Adel

**Team:** CFVY

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** I’m not going to go into detail because I want everything I do to your perfect body to come as a surprise, the only thing I can guarantee is that you won’t walk straight for a week or think straight for the rest of your life!

  
  


**Signature of Consent:** Yang X. Long

  
**Coco’s Notes:** Well well well, everything I predicted about you is right, now your other desires I should be able to set up but we both know that’s not important, come up as soon as possible and let’s get to business, be warned though, I give as good as I get!


	5. Jaune Arc

**Name:** Jaune Arc

**Team:** JNPR

**Sex:** M

**Sexual-Orientation:** Bi (Female lean)

**Dom/Sub:** Sub

**Kinks:** Being controlled/milked, would like to try pegging

**First Time:** I don’t know if it counts but Ruby sucked me off in the shower and I came in her hair

**Scroll No:** XXXXX-XXXXXX

**Crush:** Weiss Schnee

**In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush:** I would like her to ride me as she pinned me to the bed and moaned in pleasure.

**Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome:** Err, not sure

**Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:**

**Person 1 Name:** Ruby Rose

**Team:** RWBY 

**Person 1 Sex:** F

**Person 1 Dream:** I want her to suck me dry this time and worship my cock while she takes charge. When I’m empty I want her to punish me, she starts by kicking me in the balls until I’m crying before she calls me pathetic and muffles my sobs with her cunt until she claims I’d make a better lesbian than a boy so she forces me to wear her panties while she pegs me and calls me her good girl until I cum in her panties which she tears off me and wraps around her strap on while she throat fucks me with it until I suffocate and pass out on her cock. When I wake up I want to be tied up and the key to my release locked firmly around my erect cock with the only way to retrieve it being my mouth. When I finally get it I blow my load down my own throat as a result of an oversized, vibrating butt plug wedged deep inside me. I don’t know what she could do next, it's up to her but I really hope she fucks me again.

**Person 2 Name:** Pyrrha Nikos

**Team:** JNPR 

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** She’s really good looking and I just want to try whatever I think of in the moment with her because I trust her. I’d like to keep it vanilla though.

**Person 3 Name:** Cardin Winchester

**Team:** CRDL

**Sex:** M

**Dream:** I’m scared of Cardin and I want him to breed me. He kept forcing me to suck his cock but only after he fucked the rest of his team. When I begged him to fuck me he’d tell me I wasn’t worth his cock. When I saved him in Forever Fall we had sex but what I really want is for him to treat me rough and second rate

  
  


**Signature of Consent:** J. Arc

**Coco’s Notes:** Wow, I can’t remember the last time I came after reading about a guy’s fantasy, that video with Ruby is definitely happening regardless of what Ruby says I’ll persuade her for you. On a less positive note you might want to talk to Weiss beforehand because I’m not sure that’s going to work out for both of you but If you can make it work then great. I hadn’t even considered you and Cardin but I’ll try to get him on board for a scene with you and Pyrrha shouldn’t be an issue, I think you two would make a great couple and great parents if you wanted to go down that road.


	6. Nora Valkyrie

**Name:** Nora Valkyrie 

**Team:** JNPR 

**Sex:** Yes

**Sexual-Orientation:** Pan

**Dom/Sub:** Hard Dom (I still love being treated like a pathetic bottom though, it makes revenge so much sweeter)

**Kinks:** Everything

**First Time:** When I was a kid and living on the streets a group of older boys and girls offered me shelter in exchange for use of my body. I loved every fucked up thing they did to me as I came on cock after cock, suffocated in pussy after pussy, coming after every lash with a whip, begging after every blow of a fist, guzzling down piss after piss. I began to love them, they were my family, every day was a brutal sex session every night a warm bed surrounded by the people I loved. Call me fucked up if you want, I just wanted to be happy.

**Scroll No:** XXXXX-XXXXXX

**Crush:** Lie Ren

**In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush:** Ren’s different to most, I want our sex to be as vanilla as possible, he’s family to me and I just want him to be happy.

**Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome:** Why not make it a whole class orgy (including the teacher!)

**Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:**

**Person 1 Name:** Yang Xiao Dong

**Team:** RWBY 

**Person 1 Sex:** F

**Person 1 Dream:** She’s busty and strong, I see that as compition which I don’t like so I want her to become my personal sex servant for life, she’s hot headed so likely won’t refuse a good challenge and I’ve heard her masturbating in the shower so I know she likes it rough.

**Person 2 Name:** Glynda Goodwitch

**Team:** Teacher

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** I want her to be my bitch, I want to take her in front of a class as she teaches and begs me not to be so rough, once I’m done with her I want to touch myself as everyone else violates her before pissing on her used body and leaving it for another teacher to find.

**Person 3 Name:** Anyone

**Team:** Any

**Sex:** Any

**Dream:** Fuck I’m so horney and touching myself while I write this, I just want to be fucked hard, Pyrrha’s right there and I wanna cum in her fucking whore mouth and ruin her virgin cunt. 

Fuck she’s so good and she’s amazing in bed, can I change all of my answers to her and she can do whatever she wants with me.

**Signature of Consent:** Nora 8=D

  
**Coco’s Notes:** You don’t need me to tell you to fuck Pyrrha you share a room with her! When you calm down again Ren shouldn’t be an issue, Yang actually requested a challenge with you and from now on I’ll use you as the go to if anyone wants a nondescript shag, you’re in luck with Glynda, I have some dirt on her and can probably set that up. I don’t think it would work in a real classroom but I could almost certainly get a classroom full of volunteers to use her after you! 


	7. Pyrrha Nikos

**Name:** Pyrrha Nikos

**Team:** JNPR

**Sex:** F

**Sexual-Orientation** : Bi (Slight F lean but I’m closeted)

**Dom/Sub:** I like to receive but I wouldn’t say sub, I prefer being equal to my partner though I will always respect what they want me to do.

**Kinks:** I’m open to try anything as long as I trust the partner 

**First Time:** A finalist of a tournament stormed into my changing room after a match, I thought she was going to hit me at first but instead she kissed me, I responded by kissing her back and we made out while stripping and fondling each other into the showers where we tasted each other to orgasm, we then met up every night after training for two years before we broke up (we went to different schools and neither of us wanted something long distance).

**Scroll No:** XXXXX-XXXXXX

  
  


**Crush:** Jaune Arc

**In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush:** I want a really nice evening meal with him before we go home together and I pull him into bed where he fucks me passionatly before cumming deep inside me.

**Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome:** Yes

**Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:**

**Person 1 Name:** Weiss Schnee

**Team:** RWBY 

**Person 1 Sex:** F

**Person 1 Dream:** I know I just said I have a crush on Jaune but I know how he feels about Weiss, I feel like it would be funny to cuck him. Something like Weiss gets him hard and ready and cuffs him to the bed, I enter, restrain him against the wall and take Weiss myself on his bed while she moans about how much greater girls are to men when it comes to pleasure. (Maybe then he’ll work it out…) Once I’ve had my turn with her I want her to fuck me with a pristine strap until I cum around her waist and we kiss passionatly. Of course afterwards I would make it up to Jaune but off camera.

**Person 2 Name:** Cinder (I don’t know her last name)

**Team:** CMEN

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** I don’t know anything about her and that excites me, I want her to take me in a dark room as she tries new things with me as she looks smoking hot, mega kinky and good fun.

**Person 3 Name:** Nora Valkyrie Blake Belladonna

**Team:** JNPR RWBY

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** We’re filling this form in at the same time and she just started furiously masturbating, holy fuck she’s so hot I can’t take it anymore  scratch that last we just fulfilled that. Blake is so fucking hot that I’d let her do anything to me but I feel like we would just have really sensual sex for a few times before she trusts me enought to show off her kinky side. For the time being I just want us alone in a room with a bed and nothing else but our bodies.

  
  


**Signature of Consent:** P. Nikos

  
**Coco’s Notes:** Ok Pyrrha, all of yours sound very doable and we can even have you and Nora go again but this time on camera. I’m sure Weiss will be overjoyed with your fantasy about her and it may be best for him to find out about Weiss in this way but I don’t want to break his spirit completely.


	8. Lie Ren

**Name:** Lie Ren (Nora’s making me do this)

**Team:** JNPR

**Sex:** M

**Sexual-Orientation:** Bi

**Dom/Sub:** Whatever I feel like at the time

**Kinks:** Not sure

**First Time:** Me and Nora tried it lots when we grew up together, I was scared she was pregnant the first time I came in her.

**Scroll No:** XXXXX-XXXXXX

**Crush:** Nora

**In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush:** We’ve already had it but I would let her decide everything 

**Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome:** I wouldn’t oppose it

**Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:** Can I say Nora for all 3? (Nora just told me no)

**Person 1 Name:** Jaune Arc

**Team:** JNPR

**Person 1 Sex:** M

**Person 1 Dream:** He’s cute and I want to experiment with him. I've seen him wanking and his cock looks divine but I need to taste it for myself, I also know he likes to finger and toy his anus so I think he’d be down for it.

**Person 2 Name:** Blake Belladonna 

**Team:** RWBY 

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** Not a lot of people realise it but I think she’s seriously attractive, I’d just do my best to please her but I think a sensual massage and my finger work would be the best way to go about this.

**Person 3 Name:** Yang Xiao Long

**Team:** RWBY 

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** I saw how wet her panties were when I looked up her skirt during the food fight at the start of semester and I want to taste that, Nora also can’t take her eyes of her chest and is jealous of her so to fuck her in front of Nora would really tick her off so she’d punish me.

**  
  
**

**Signature of Consent:** Lie Ren

**  
**Coco’s Notes:** Ok Ren if you’re really not up for this I’m not going to force you but all of these seem like real possibilities that I can set up for you! **


	9. Coco Adel

**Name:** Coco Adel

**Team:** CFVY

**Sex:** F

**Sexual-Orientation:** Lesbian

**Dom/Sub:** Dom 

**Kinks:** Complete control 

**First Time:** My mother tied me to a chair and whipped my senseless before taking my virginity in as brutal a way as she possibly could. She then trained me in the ways of domination and control until I could break the will of any woman I wanted to into sleeping with me.

**Scroll No:** XXXXX-XXXXXX

**Crush:** I don’t have one

**In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush:** I take what I please while everyone lines up to give me what I desire.

**Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome:** No 

**Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:**

**Person 1 Name:** Velvet

**Team:** CFVY 

**Person 1 Sex:** F

**Person 1 Dream:** She’s already my obedient little sex bunny and I’ve taken her in every position and way we can both image but I’m sure we can find some more inspiration.

**Person 2 Name:** Pyrrha Nikos 

**Team:** JNPR

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** I want the gladiator to worship me as a goddess as she offers me her body to do as I please. I then show the school how easy it is to beat ‘the invincible girl’ as I have my way with her in a ‘spar’. 

**Person 3 Name:** Blake Belladonna 

**Team:** RWBY 

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** She obviously has a crush on Velvet so I plan to match those too together, before I painfully punish her for not been good enough for my pet and she begs to be taught, I then teach her as I’ve taught Velvet to become my personal sex slave. Plus I really like Yang so I’d be more than happy to teach her kitty how to really blow her mind

  
  


**Signature of Consent:** C. Adel

  
**Coco’s Notes:** I don’t even know why I filled this in, I don’t even need to use it as a ruse to fulfill my desire, I can do that on my own.


	10. Coco's Bitch

**Name:** Velvet Scarlatina 

**Team:** CFVY 

**Sex:** F

**Sexual-Orientation:** Lesbian

**Dom/Sub:** Sub 

**Kinks:** Whatever Mistress commands of me

**First Time:** Coco tied me to my bed in my sleep, when I awoke and I was horney and couldn’t touch myself I begged her to relieve me. Instead she relieved herself over my body and made me wear it as a badge of pride for the rest of the day. After I did that she finally relieved me and I would do anything she asked of me.

**Scroll No:** XXXXX-XXXXXX

  
  


**Crush:** Mistress 

**In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush:** Every time we have sex is a dream come true 

**Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome:** No, only Mistress 

**Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:**

**Person 1 Name:** Blake Belladonna 

**Team:** RWBY 

**Person 1 Sex:** F

**Person 1 Dream:** I know Mistress knows she likes me but I don’t think Mistress knows I like her. I want her to be taught by Mistress while using me to prove her worth.

**Person 2 Name:** Nora Valkyrie 

**Team:** JNPR

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** She thinks she is a mega Dom but she is nothing compared to Mistress and I want Mistress to humiliate her when she tries and fails to break me.

**Person 3 Name:** Yang Xiao Long

**Team:** RWBY 

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** See Nora, maybe a compition they both lose.

  
  


**Signature of Consent:** Coco’s Slave

  
**Coco’s Notes:** Anything you wish my dear, I will make it happen.


	11. Sun Wukong

**Name:** Sun Wukong 

**Team:** SSSN

**Sex:** M

**Sexual-Orientation:** Straight

**Dom/Sub:** Dom

**Kinks:** Tail fucking, clone play

**First Time:** One night stand in Vacuo, her name was May or something.

**Scroll No:** XXXXX-XXXXXX

**Crush:** Blake Belladonna 

**In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush:** I want her to open up to me and we just have a good time.

**Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome:** No, I’m not into guys

**Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:**

**Person 1 Name:** Yang Xiao Long

**Team:** RWBY 

**Person 1 Sex:** F

**Person 1 Dream:** I know her and Blake have done stuff before but if it would make Blake more comfortable to have a thresome I’m down for it.

**Person 2 Name:** Ruby Rose 

**Team:** RWBY 

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** I really like her voice and personality and would like something passionate and fiery with her, I don’t know why but she seems like she’d make a great wife.

**Person 3 Name:** Emerald Sustrai 

**Team:** CMEN

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** I don’t know a thing about her, I’d like to get to know her better, plus she’s cute.

  
  


**Signature of Consent:** Mr. Wukong 

**Coco’s Notes:** Ok Sun I’ll set you up with Blake and I’ll see if I can convince Yang too. You and Ruby are an interesting match and I think there’s a lot to be explored there and for some reason I think you two would make a really great couple. I’ll see what I can sort out with Emerald but I don’t know a great deal about her either.


	12. Neptune Vasilias

**Name:** Neptune Vasilias 

**Team:** SSSN 

**Sex:** M

**Sexual-Orientation:** Gay (closeted)

**Dom/Sub:** Sub

**Kinks:** Anything rough, cum play, am open to pegging to stay in the closet

**First Time:** I haven’t 

**Scroll No:** XXXXX-XXXXXX

**Crush:** Sun Wukong 

**In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush:** I want him to rail me from behind while he makes my pathetic cock spray cum using his tail and fills me with his seed.

**Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome:** Yes

**Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:**

**Person 1 Name:** Jaune Arc

**Team:** JNPR

**Person 1 Sex:** He doesn’t seem very sexually experienced so I wouldn’t mind experimenting with him as my first time out.

**Person 1 Dream:** Oh, err just switch this with the one below. M.

**Person 2 Name:** Mercury Black

**Team:** CMEN

**Sex:** M

**Dream:** He looks cute and good with his legs, I want to see what he can do with me.

**Person 3 Name:** Weiss Schnee

**Team:** RWBY 

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** Ok I know I’m gay but please hear me out, for my first time I want her to peg and dominate me, I know she had a crush on me and she seems nice but It would give me some confidence to come out.

  
  


**Signature of Consent:** Neptune V.

  
**Coco’s Notes:** Ok Neptune, I won’t reveal anything until you're ready and will talk to Weiss about setting something up but I really do think you should talk to friends or family about this.


	13. Penny Polendina

**Name:** Penny Polendina 

**Team:** P.E.N.Y

**Sex:** F

**Sexual-Orientation:** What does this mean?

**Dom/Sub:** Err… I don’t know

**Kinks:** I think it’s been fixed now

**First Time:** My father turned me on for a test drive and seemed to be very happy with the results 

**Scroll No:** XXXXX-XXXXXX

**Crush:** Why would I do that?

**In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush:** I don’t understand the question

**Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome:** Maybe, it depends what that is

**Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:**

**Person 1 Name:** Ruby Rose

**Team:** RWBY 

**Person 1 Sex:** F

**Person 1 Dream:** Ruby is my best friend, I want to hang out with her more.

**Person 2 Name:** Weiss Schnee 

**Team:** RWBY 

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** She’s mean to me but I think if I spent time with her we’d get along wonderfully!

**Person 3 Name:** Pyrrha Nikos

**Team:** JNPR

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** I haven’t met Pyrrha yet but I think we’d get along great!

  
  


**Signature of Consent:** Penny 

**Coco’s Notes:** Err Penny, I don’t think you know quite what you’ve signed up for but I can let you hang out with Ruby and maybe she can explain it to you.


	14. Cinder Fall

**Name:** Cinder Fall

**Team:** CMEN 

**Sex:** F

**Sexual-Orientation:** Lesbian

**Dom/Sub:** Dom 

**Kinks:** Anything you can do I can do better, also death and gore

**First Time:** My Mistress flooded me with her special treat to turn me into an obedient fuck doll, I make do without a fuck stick but was taught under her guidance. 

**Scroll No:** XXXXX-XXXXXX

**Crush:** Ruby Rose

**In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush:** I want her to suffer in my grasp for years until she finally admits who she belongs to, maybe I’ll slash her throat when I’m bored of ruining her tight holes.

**Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome:** Yes but only the girls

**Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:**

**Person 1 Name:** You

**Team:**

**Person 1 Sex:**

**Person 1 Dream:** You think you’re the baddest bitch, bring it on.

**Person 2 Name:** Weiss Schnee

**Team:** RWBY 

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** She is head over heels for Ruby, I want to break her first so she can’t even stand the sight of her pathetic girlfriend as I use her as a piece of meat to throw around and fuck.

**Person 3 Name:** Pyrrha Nikos

**Team:** JNPR

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** I want her to know she’s not as good as she thinks and when she realises that it will be her last thought before I burn her to ashes.

  
  


**Signature of Consent:** C

  
**Coco’s Notes:** Holy fuck your dark and arrogant, I will enjoy breaking you.


	15. Mercury Black

**Name:** Mercury Black

**Team:** CMEN 

**Sex:** M

**Sexual-Orientation:** Bi (Male lean)

**Dom/Sub:** Switch

**Kinks:** feet, trampling, ball busting

**First Time:** My drunk of a dad punished me hard and fucked me in every hole after beating me to a bloody mess, I actually got off on it.

**Scroll No:** XXXXX-XXXXXX

**Crush:** Yang Xiao Long 

**In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush:** She’s the only reason I’m not gay, I want to trample her to multiple orgasms during a spar with me until she has to fuck me to get it out of her mind, once she’s done I’ll reward her with a few hard boots between her whoremongering legs.

**Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome:** Fuck no, I’m not crazy enough to try it with Cinder.

**Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:**

**Person 1 Name:** Jaune Arc

**Team:** JNPR

**Person 1 Sex:** M

**Person 1 Dream:** He looks pathetic but has a good body for a great shag and I’ll leave him as a cum filled mess that can only functionally think about getting fucked by a thick meaty cock, women shouldn’t be rewarded with the sexy body he’s got.

**Person 2 Name:** Yatsuhashi 

**Team:** CFVY 

**Sex:** M

**Dream:** I want him to choke me before he destroys my arsehole until I can’t walk.

**Person 3 Name:** Neptune Vasilias 

**Team:** SSSN 

**Sex:** M

**Dream:** He’s so obviously in the closet I want to break him out of it in front of everyone until he’s just a moaning cockslut, then maybe I’ll kick his balls and dick out his throat so he can’t call it gay to be with a guy, that arse is too good not to be stuffed with cock.

  
  


**Signature of Consent:** M. Black

**Coco’s Notes:** Well Mercury, I think I can arrange most of these, except Yang, but if you wanted to challenge her I’m sure she could be convinced and then broken. As for Yatsu, how long do you want to be immobile for? A day? A week? The rest of your life? Either way he’ll destroy you.


	16. Emerald Sustrai

**Name:** Emerald Sustrai 

**Team:** CMEN 

**Sex:** F

**Sexual-Orientation:** Lesbian

**Dom/Sub:** Sub

**Kinks:** Knife play, mind break, rape

**First Time:** Cinder forced herself on me and I loved every second of it as she stripped me and had her way with my body. She even carved her name into my skin as a reminder of who I belonged to, unfortunately my Aura healed it.

**Scroll No:** XXXXX-XXXXXX

**Crush:** Mistress Cinder

**In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush:** I want her to lay me down on a table and mark me from head to toe with a knife, when I’m in so much pain I can’t think I want her to throughly fuck all of my holes, including those she made with the knife.

**Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome:** Yes (without Mercury)

**Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with 3 other people:**

**Person 1 Name:** Ruby Rose 

**Team:** RWBY 

**Person 1 Sex:** F

Person 1 Dream: I know Cinder wants her so I’d convince her to fuck me. At first she takes charge with a strap on, fucking me to a beautiful orgasm. When she’s finished I’d offer to fuck her in return. After a rough and brutal fuck session I’d tie her helpless body up and draw my blade. I’d ruin her body with it as she screams in painful pleasure before I drag her in chains to my mistress.

**Person 2 Name:** Yang Xaio Long

**Team:** RWBY 

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** Actually I take back what I said about me breaking Ruby, I’d break her sister first and force her to live out my fantasy under my command while I get off to the sight, it would also be a shame if she hung herself afterwards out of guilt, I bet she’d still be a great fuck though.

**Person 3 Name:** Coco Adel

**Team:** CFVY 

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** I just want to see how you treat your pets so I know how lucky I am to have Cinder as my mistress. I’d love to have you as a personal toilet but I don’t think you’re worth mistress’ mercy.

  
  


**Signature of Consent:** E. Sustrai 

  
**Coco’s Notes:** Ok Emerald, I would have to have both your own and Cinder’s guarantee that Ruby and Yang wouldn’t be permanently damaged and that this is pure fantasy. I will however gladly make you drink my piss out of my new slaves mouth while I have my own pet teach you both how to properly service a real mistress.


	17. Neo

Name: Neopolitan

Team: CMEN

Sex: F

Sexual-Orientation: Lesbian

Dom/Sub: Dom but I’ll sub if I need to be someone else

Kinks: Gagging, silencing, bloodplay, swordplay, mind break, imposter.

First Time: That pathetic whore Cinder tried to make me her bitch, she did better than most but once I sheathed my sword in her cunt she begged me to fuck her with it. I have no idea how she survived but she gave me a wide berth after that. Until we were put on the same team and we had sex as equals, she’s actually a great fuck and is cute when she gets romantic.

Scroll No: XXXXX-XXXXXX

Crush: Yang Xiao Long

In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush: I pretend to be her little sister to get close to her, when she’s least expecting it I turn on her and fuck her. She starts to cry thinking her sister is taking advantage of her. Once she’s thoroughly fucked and broken I turn into her MILF of a mother and fuck her again. Once she’s a lesbian incest whore and begging to be bred daughters so she can fuck them I’ll fuck her with my sword before I turn her godess tier tits into a pincusion before revealing myself as the girl who bested her twice. I’d slit her throat but she’d want that.

Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome: Sure, I doubt Emerald would survive though and Mercury would be two busy sitting on his thumb.

Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with three other people:

Person 1 Name: Ruby Rose

Team: RWBY

Sex: F

Dream: How do you think I’ll find out all of Yang’s weaknesses, I’ll break her, forcing her to spill her guts of everything she knows before I take her anal virginity with my blade. When she’s crying I’ll fuck her to make her feel better, especially if she’s been a good slut and told me everything. I might even pretend to be that Schnee girl and console her afterward, she is cute and I have a romantic soft spot for people like that.

Person 2 Name: Penny Polendina

Team: PENY

Sex: F

Dream: I want a sex bot, I’ll reprogram her to fuck me in any way I desire and be a merciless fuck bot to any others, I’ll use her to break others into wanting me and when they do I’ll hold them close and give them what they want.

Person 3 Name: Coco Adel

Team: CFVY

Sex: F

Dream: You and Cinder can fight all you want, I know you both, the same as every woman who thinks she’s top bitch, truth is you’re both cowards and I want you to admit that as I fuck you missionary, no violence or bitchwork, pure and willing submission so you can finally tell your faunus fuckpuppet how much you love her, afterall she deserves better than a wannabe bad bitch, she needs someone who won’t take advantage of her, someone who will treat her right not some vile cunt who’ll take advantage of her to act out her fantasy of being a pornstar.

**  
  
**

Signature of Consent: Ne0

Coco’s Notes: Don’t you dare talk about Velvet like that you disgusting mute, come near me and our first ever film will be you hanging by your neck and being devoured by nevermore chicks. She’s here in my arms kissing me passionately as I read this and despite the fact she hasn’t said a word in hours I know how much she loves me. To spite you I’m gonna pin her to my bed and fuck her nice and hard like she deserves, then I’ll tell her how much I love her.

  
_When you wake up from your nap and read this you were a great fuck and Velvet’s lucky to have you, hope to shag you again!_   
_N xxx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading and I hope you've enjoyed the work so far.
> 
> This is the end of the prewritten chapters so requests are now open for more characters. I will still try to release a chapter daily, at least until I run out of characters.
> 
> Thanks for all the support on this work so far and I hope you all enjoy the future of it.


	18. Winter Schnee

**Name:** Winter Schnee

**Team:** Atlas Specialist

**Sex:** F

**Sexual-Orientation:** Bisexual

**Dom/Sub:** Neither

**Kinks:** Uniforms, Bad boys/girls, daddy, mummy, incest.

**First Time:** After the first time I bled mum and dad took me to bed with them with the intent of breeding a new pure Schnee. Mummy made me kiss her and she stroked my tits and called me a good little girl while daddy fucked me and knocked me up. Unfortunately I lost the baby in basic training for the special forces.

**Scroll No:** XXXXX-XXXXXX

**Crush:** Iron Daddy

**In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush:** He ties me down to a bed and fucks me hard and fast until we cum together. Once he’s given me the child he took back I want him to fall onto me and kiss me passionately as he tells me he loves me.

**Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome:** Well I’ve fucked everyone worth fucking in SF and I don’t think 200 people in a porno would work tbh.

**Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with three other people:**

**Person 1 Name:** Weiss Schnee

**Team:** RWBY

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** My little sister is adorable. I want to take her in a small and cozy room, telling her how perfect she is and how much I love her as she cums from the pleasure moments before I really up the tempo and take her hard and fast. Once she’s spent I want her to curl up in bed with me as we kiss softly.

**Person 2 Name:** Yang Xiao Long

**Team:** RWBY

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** Two overprotective sisters, one steamy night, we watch secretly as Weiss and Ruby have sex before following our natural urges until we’re copying them beat for beat, they finish first before catching us and joining in with what we’re doing.

**Person 3 Name:** Glynda Goodwitch

**Team:** Teacher

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** Ask her about her first night in Atlas, then offer to let her recreate it on camera.

  
  


**Signature of Consent:** W. Schnee

  
**Coco’s Notes:** Weiss’ sister eh? You Schnees are kinky fuckers and it makes sense you’re all inbred, before I sign you on I’d like a personal demonstration of your abilities.


	19. Yatsuhashi Daichi

**Name:** Yatsuhashi Daichi

**Team:** CFVY

**Sex:** M

**Sexual-Orientation:** Bi

**Dom/Sub:** Dom

**Kinks:** Choking, creaming, breeding

**First Time:** Before you tamed Velvet we had sex. I fucked her so hard the bed broke beneath us.

**Scroll No:** XXXXX-XXXXXX

**Crush:** Jaune Arc

**In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush:** I want to mold his arse around my cock while I crush his balls in my grip. When he’s desperate to cum I hold him by his throat until he sprays cum like a defective hose before forcing him to lick up his mess.

**Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome:** Yes but you won’t let us.

**Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with three other people:**

**Person 1 Name:** Mercury Black

**Team:** CMEN

**Sex:** M

**Dream:** I just want to breed him , nothing more.

**Person 2 Name:** Nora Valkyrie

**Team:** JNPR

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** She’s strong for her size and probably the only other person in the school that can compete with me for strength. I want a hard and brutal fuck session with her.

**Person 3 Name:** Velvet

**Team:** CFVY

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** I know you two are planning your future together and whatnot and if you’re thinking about kids I’d love to knock Velvet up for you.

  
  


**Signature of Consent:** Yatsu

  
 **Coco’s Notes:** Ok big man, I can work with you but me and Velvet aren’t sure we want to raise a family together yet.


	20. Glynda Goodwitch

**Name:** Glynda Goodwitch

**Team:** Teacher

**Sex:** F

**Sexual-Orientation:** Dyke

**Dom/Sub:** Dom for everyone except you mistress.

**Kinks:** Whipping, Pain play, Humiliation, Lesbian conversion

**First Time:** When I first started as a student my team leader was smoking hot but she wasn’t into girls. I levitated her and forced her to eat my cunt while I painted her face. When she was a sobbing wreck from the vile deed I forced on her I covered her body in painful welts using my crop. Somewhere in there she snapped and started begging me to fuck her, I still keep the bitch chained up in my office.

**Scroll No:** XXXXX-XXXXXX

**Crush:** You mistress

**In a few lines; describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with your crush:** I want to be bent over and fucked hard by your strap on while you milk my whore tits and send the milk to the cafeteria for the students to drink.

**Would you be interested in a full team orgy or theesome:** I prefer my encounters one on one.

**Below, describe what you would consider to be perfect sex with three other people:**

**Person 1 Name:** Yang Xiao Long

**Team:** RWBY

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** She has a huge rack, though it’s no competition for me. I’ll whip some sense into her before she admits she’s the second best. Maybe I’ll stamp on them too, it’s what used to get her mother in line.

**Person 2 Name:** Ruby Rose

**Team:** RWBY

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** The ungrateful bitch doesn’t deserve to be here, I’ll beat her to an inch of her life until she runs home screaming. Of course I’ll be there to fuck her when she gets home where I’ll give her a choice. A suicide mission or my bitch.

**Person 3 Name:** Pyrrha Nikos

**Team:** JNPR

**Sex:** F

**Dream:** I want to fuck her, I want to fuck her until she can’t remember why she’s at this whorehouse of a school. When all she can think about is the beautiful pain of my crop biting into her flawless flesh I’ll get her to trample that pathetic lump Jaune’s balls, cheating scum like him don’t deserve to reproduce.

**Signature of Consent:** G. Goodwitch

  
**Coco’s Notes:** I’m surprised this took you so long pet, one more day and you’d be face down in a prison shower. Still you’ve got some hot fantasies, get up here and earn them.


	21. Applications Closed (Temporary)

Thank you all for your applications. Unfortunately due to a high level of current actors taking part in trials or shoots we can no longer accept applications until we have finished production on a certain amount of scenes.

I sincerely hope you enjoy our productions and do not withdraw your applications as we hope to make room for up and coming stars, particularly those who do not study at Beacon we are aware you didn’t have the same opportunity to fill out your forms. To remedy this we aim to guarantee you a chance with one of our existing actors, even if we cannot film it. If anybody that has not received a form or has not been accepted already would like to leave their name below we can make sure you get this opportunity.

Stay hot. Stay Awesome. 

Coco Adel x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR the list format has stopped for a while so I can start writing out some of the scenes and fantasies I've come up with. If there's a character I haven't done that you would like to see please leave a comment about them, I only ask that they attended Beacon in volumes 1-3 or had easy access to it in that time.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	22. An Important Update/Open Letter

Hi All,

I feel like I need to speak about the lack of updates on my RWBY work. I have spent the last few weeks considering how to say this and what to do so I would appreciate it if you read through to the end.

As I’m sure most of you will know, Rooster Teeth aren’t in the best place right now and the actions of certain members of staff have left me feeling shocked and betrayed and to understand why I would like to detail my experience of being an RT fan.

I was first introduced to Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter when me and a friend discovered Fails of the Weak after becoming obsessed with Halo Reach. I was in my early teens at the time and quickly fell in love with Jack and Geoff and AH content. I also began to religiously watch every single video RT put out at the time. 

I remember watching the first Minecraft Lets Play and was blown away by how well AH gelled, especially because I didn’t really know too much about Ray, Micheal and Gavin at the time and before long I fell in love with all of them. It was at this time I discovered RvB and the Podcast and began to binge episodes and podcasts whenever I could. I felt RT content was getting stronger as new faces and personalities came to the camera.

One of these was Ryan Haywood. I remember watching the MariO let’s play and not hearing Ryan at all, though his name was on the screen and I could see his character moving, that being said I immediately took a liking to him because one of my best friends as a young child was called Ryan.

As he began to appear in more content he quickly became one of my favorites, his interactions with Gavin and Ray are hilarious even to this day and I felt he completed AH in a way no one else could match.

As time went on I remember more and more faces joining RT and AH and what I once recognised as a small, almost family like atmosphere was gone, this first part of this was the podcast being made visual, I couldn’t watch it live due to living in the UK and I didn’t have the time to watch every episode anymore. This felt alienating and was disappointing but it wasn't the end of the world. I was still excited by most content though and was really looking forward to the new, bigger budget shows and the prospect of growing up alongside RT was exciting. One of these shows was RWBY.

I remember not liking the show when it came out, I made it seven episodes in and couldn’t find a character to relate to so I dropped it. I also remember RvB taking a drop in quality during season 11. This was when I noticed cracks. I’m not sure if it was genuinely content getting worse or if I was just maturing to see it, looking back now it's probably a combination of both.

The one consistent thing I was enjoying though was AH, despite new faces such as Jeremy and Matt appearing the group felt consistent and new additions added something even if I wasn’t particularly fond of them. 

Then Ray announced he was leaving.

I was sad about this but understood his reasons, my Dad had left jobs he enjoyed before so it was easy to understand why he was going. Then I read something about RT not letting him stream so he quit. I don’t know how true this is but it did lead me to realise RT had been bought which provided a lot of reasons to why it felt like RT was no longer a small family.

As years kept passing I noticed content getting worse, RvB was a mess by the end of season 13, AH felt like they were only posting content because they had to, not because they were enjoying it and most of the onscreen personalities I had grown up with were too busy to appear in content regularly. Still though I loved AH and Ryan was the one person in RT who could always make me laugh and was the reason I kept watching almost every AH video.

It was at this time I gave RWBY another shot and this time I enjoyed it. I knew the writing was terrible and the characters were poor but the show had a lot of charm, it reminded me of the earlier RT works and I fell in love with the show, binge watching it multiple times. This was when volume 4 was being premiered.

This was when things started to go downhill. I was a FIRST member and enjoyed content when RWBY volume 5 and RvB season 16 came out. I’ll talk about RvB first. I hated season 16, it felt like an insult to watch to the point where I’ve blanked most of it from my mind. Then RWBY volume 5 hit and it was even worse. I won’t go into detail about why I don’t like it but the main reason was the writing and animation. The cast did nothing, Blake was insufferable and the plotline was stupid, convulted and boring. 

Next year RvB 17 came out and made me drop the show. I don’t want to talk about that but it was even worse than the previous season and the only thing I enjoyed was the Wash plotline. Then there was RWBY volume 6 and it was good. The start of the volume was fantastic, it was like a show reborn and had finally found its footing. Then the Argus arc happened and my excitement for the show fell off a cliff. At this point I decided to start writing to give me an excuse to watch the older volumes and fall in love with it again. This worked. I enjoyed writing the Smuthology and was really happy with the praise it was getting. 

I wrote until I burned myself out and my personal life took over. While this was going on I noticed RT had a lot of controversy about it. The first I remember was Vic and while I think they made the right choice in the end this wasn’t apparent for a long time as a lot of misinformation was being spread and RTs silence on the matter didn’t help. Then they doubled FIRST prices and screwed over most international RT fans by cancelling conventions and announcing US exclusive content so I cancelled my membership (though I still had benefits until April this year). 

At this point I was fed up. I was disappointed by RT’s decision making and greed and the only content I could enjoy anymore was AH and a large reason for that was Ryan. With other members coming and going or taking breaks Ryan, Micheal and Jack were the only things that felt familiar, off topic was great and hilarious and Lets Plays always had a laugh or two to be enjoyed.

I began working full time just after this so I had even less time to watch content let alone RT. I remember being anxious for RWBY volume 7. 6 started well but had the worst ending of any volume but it did look like RT had learned and new writers set the stage for something special. Then it was just kind of eh. I had no real reaction to it, some stuff was good, others bad but most if it was just average which in a way made it worse than if it was bad as it was hard to even ironically enjoy.

After that I remember a bunch of staff being laid off. This made me angry, especially after doubling membership prices, it felt greedy and scummy. Then the BLM movement gained massive traction and it came out how poorly Mica had been treated by RT. I was appalled at this, especially with how most of the RT cast behaved on twitter and I was shocked they’d let it happen. Then I found out about Joel, a founding member who was let go in silence. Grey had been horribly mistreating animators. It was awful, it felt like RT was a lie, everything positive they said was contradicted by something behind the scenes proving them to be lying and greedy except for one branch. 

AH still felt like they had some semblance of an identity and their content was still enjoyable. Until a few weeks ago.

This caught me off guard. The person at RT that I liked the most and had made me laugh and stay with the company was a monster. I felt disgusted and betrayed by Ryan Haywood’s actions and for those out of the loop I strongly recommend reading through this thread:  [ https://www.reddit.com/r/Achievement_Hunter/comments/j761ok/if_youre_out_of_the_loop_click_here/ ](https://www.reddit.com/r/Achievement_Hunter/comments/j761ok/if_youre_out_of_the_loop_click_here/) . 

I didn’t know what to do so I read through the words of his victims while trying to process things and I couldn’t believe the things he had said and done. This was the reason I stopped writing RWBY. I needed to give myself some space so the only work I finished was a commission which I had started before this all came out.

I have decided to distance myself from RT content for a while, this means I will no longer be writing any RWBY content for the foreseeable future. I’m sorry for everyone who enjoys my RWBY work but I cannot bring myself to write anything related to RT at the moment. I must also stress that this isn’t RT’s fault and do not blame them for Ryan’s actions. I just need to distance myself.

If you have any questions please leave a comment or tweet/DM me @openlionAO3 on Twitter. I aim to be open about this and will answer honestly.

I will say I am enjoying writing so my other works will continue alongside new works that are coming soon.

Thankyou all for reading and I appreciate everyone who enjoyed my work, left kudos and commented. I hope you all have a great day!

OL.


End file.
